A Fan Collection of Warriors Stroies draft
by K.C.star13
Summary: The 4 kits and a new book I'm writing!


A collection of Fan Stories written by Keri10Silverface

_Allegiances_

Thunder Clan

Leader Firestar

Deputy Brambleclaw

Medicine cat:Leafpool,Jaypaw

Warriors:

Whitewing

Birchfall

Dustpelt

Sandstorm

Thornclaw

Spiderleg

Ashfur

Cloudtail

Brackenfur

Brightheart

Redfur

Ravenfur(from the 4 kits incident,Sandy+Thornclaw)

Apprentices:

Berrypaw

Mousepaw

Hazelpaw

Poppypaw

Cinderpaw

Lionpaw

Hollypaw

Queens:

Silverface-mother of Violetkit/Violetcloud,Hawkeyes,Icefrost,Brownstripe,and Tigerfur

Daisy

Sorreltail

Ferncloud

Squirreflight

Elders:

Mousefur

Longtail

WindClan

Leader Onestar

Deputy Ashfoot

Medicine cat Barkface,Kestrelpaw(fill in if Barkface falls ill,Skytail)

Warriors:

Tornear

Crowfeather

Owlwhisker

Whitetail

Runningwater(from the 4 kits incident woth Sandy and Thornclaw)

Weaselfur

Apprentices:

Breezepaw

Heatherpaw

Harepaw

Elders:

Morningflower

Webfoot

River Clan

Leader Leopardstar

Deputy Mistyfoot

Medicine cat Mothwing,Willowpaw

Warriors:

Voletooth

Blackclaw

Reedwhisker

Mosspelt

Beachfur

Rippletai

Lakemoon(from the 4 kits)

Apprentices:

Minnowpaw

Pouncepaw

Pebblepaw

Queens:

Dawnflower

Serra

Elders:

Heavystep

Stonestream

Swallowtail

Shadow Clan

Leader Blackstar

Deputy Russtefur

Medicine cat Littlecloud

Warriors:

Oakfur

Rowanclaw

Smokefoot

Snowbird

Blazepelt(from 4 kits)

Apprentices:

Ivypaw

Owlpaw

Queens:

Tawnypelt

Elders:

Tallpoppy

Cedarheart

Prologue

A silver moon washed upon the tides of sun drown place as a slender she cat slipped to the edge point. "Yes,here they shall begin,"she smiled,and looked to the other starry pelted warriors. "Indeed,it may be so Silverstream," a gray she cat nodded gruffly. "Yellowfang,what about Crowfeather? Maybe your forgetting that thye don't swim!" a she cat yowled. "Hush Feathertail! Now,this is the final place,as we've told you," a tom snarled. "Crookedstar's right. Swim or no swim,Leafpool and Crowfeather will be here,you'll see. With some other cats." A silver-blue she cat agreed in a hiss. "I see in the waters the two,but 4 more! Each in twos or so....,"Feathertail mewed. "Who?" yowled a black tom. "Nightstar,I don't know!" "Let them just here begin. All said,no need arguing,"a shadowed creature growled. And the cats broke out of the clearing,unassured of what was going on.

1

Silverface shook her fur and got out of her riverside den. Rainheart,along with little Violetkit arose slower. She went over to the tiny kit and gave her a wash. "Silverface! Why do I need a bath?" Violetkit yowled. "Because you do,"Silverface smiled,and Violetkit bit the pretty she cat's ear. "Ouch! You silly furball! Don't my ear!" Silverface hissed at the lavender kit. Violetkit just hissed back and licked Rainheart clean,though Silverface was sure she had seen the kit's amber eyes twinkle. "I don't need a bath,Violetkit,"Rainheart told the angry yet amused kit calmly. "Sure you don't,sure..."the kit mewed sarcastically,and kept it up;and the grey tabby shook her off. The ThunderClan queens had been gone for moons,and all because of stinking twolegs. Violetkit had comented,"what do twolegs care about anyway? Litter?". Anyhow,they had to make it home. Somehow they would get away from this faroff place. "In your dreams,"had been another comment when the she cat had brought the topic up. Silverface smiled at the thoughtful yet rude comments of Violetkit.

To be continued!

The 4 kits

Sandy,a lost kittypet ran into the woods. She hoped to be safe. A creature came to her and told her not to worry,and took her to Skytail of WindClan who could help her. Skytaiol took her to a safe hideen hollow where Sandy had her kits. "Skytail!" she called,and Skytail came and they went to yet another safe hollow where Sandy named the kits Lakekit,Ravenkit,Runningkit and Blazekit. Skytail chose the clans and left them at the borders, and Sandy went ot her kittypet home. She had told Skytail to let them live wild because she wanted them to be able to have a greater name then fat kittypet. Silverface found the black she cat Ravenkit,Mistyfoot the mackerel light grey tabby she cat Lakekit,Tawnypelt the brown tabby tom Blazekit,and Skytail took the grey tom Runningkit. They became apprentcies of Sandstorm,Russetfur,Rippletail and Tornear,then Ravenfur,Runningwater,Blazepelt and Lakemoon.

A story from Thunder Clan of Ravenpaw:

Ravenpaw swiped at Sandstorm,as the sandy she cat dodged and did a back kick. In the wet,muddy hollow the apprentice and mentor practiced fighting. When Ravenpaw had won,she saw Thornclaw watching. "Sandstor,can I go talk top Thornclaw for a moment?"she asked. "Sure,but don't attack him!"Sandstorm called after the bouncy apprentice. Ravenpaw went into a corner with him,and told him all about her being a daughter of him and Sandy,and everything. When she finished,she told him not to ever tell anyone or act fatherly around her. She told him the otehr kits names and pelts so they could meet,them went back to Sandstorm. That's how Thornclaw knows.

Basically summaries but I'll give you the WHOLE BIG story later!


End file.
